This invention pertains to closures of gate openings in grain conveyors, and more particularly to a closure which maintains a relatively smooth passage for grain running over the gate opening when the gate is closed. Such openings in a conveyor track are commonly used for the discharge of grain from the conveyor at selected desired locations along the length of the conveyor.
Ordinarily such gate openings may be closed by curved metal sheets, usually axially slidable along the conveyer to open or close the opening to allow discharge or retention of the grain in the conveyor trough. The metal gate fits quite closely to the bottom of the trough to prevent leakage.
This type of gate suffers a number of drawbacks, a few of which may be severe, and all annoying. First, the opening, even when closed, leaves hard edges having a thickness equal to that of the metal wall of the bottom of the trough. These edges can be relatively sharp so that a substantial quantity of the grain is split or damaged on these edges, thus making for a lower grade of product. This may be particularly important where the grain is a seed grain for sale to farmers. Even if the grain is to be used for feed or for export, the grading quality is of importance.
The second disadvantage of the metal gate is that it is somewhat difficult to motorize. Particles of grain tend to get caught between the gate and the trough, and so to jam the sliding motion unless more force is used than a normal small motor might provide. This stickiness can be aggravated by corrosion on either part or between the slide and the trough.
By the present invention, most of the damage to conveyed grain is eliminated and the gate is readily controlled by a relatively small motor. Although the motor is preferred, manual operation may be possible. In either case, only a small amount of energy is required.